


Most Wanted

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Series: Robron AU [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: D.E.B.S au, M/M, not my best fic but im in lockdown and im bored, spy AU, spys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: Robert Sugden was a spy who just wanted to eat his breakfast in peace.Aaron Dingle was a world renowed criminal who really didn’t want to go on a blind date.And yet somehow in a hail of gunfire they meet.Spy AU 100% inspired by the movie D.E.B.S.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280186
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Robert Sugden had just sat down and bitten into his well deserved bacon and runny egg sandwich when a loud siren whirled, catching the attention of his fellow students in the cafeteria. 

“Omega Squad to the control room. Omega Squad to the control room” the voice said through the speaker. 

Robert groaned. It had been a rough morning; so far he’d had a gun waved in his face just minutes after waking up and an ex-girlfriend he was beginning to think might not be all that stable blowing up his phone every five seconds. All he’d wanted was a decent breakfast before a day of classes and now this!

“That’s us,” Nicola swatted at his arm. Nicola King was a tiny blonde ball of fire and the reason he’d had a gun pointing against his forehead this morning. She was also Squad leader and his best friend. “Come on Junior, that means you too” she said to Jamie who scowled and reddened at the nickname. 

Jamie Tate was the newest recruit to their three person squad and Nicola had been giving him shit since his first day. Robert almost felt for the guy, it wasn’t his fault his mother was a world renowned jewel thief who was currently serving twenty-five to life in a federal prison for murdering Jamie’s father. 

Sulking, Robert took his first, and last, bite of his sandwich before chucking it in the bin as he stalked out after his team. 

The Academy was a nice place Robert supposed. It looked like any other expensive British university but inside these centuries old buildings students studied not philosophy and science but instead the arts of secrecy and murder. The Academy was not a school for just anybody. No. It was a school for spies. 

As the three of them rushed across the lawns heading towards the Control Room which was really just a cool sounding name for the conference room, Roberts phone continued to buzz, as it had all morning. 

“For God sake Robert, answer your damn phone” Nicola snapped. 

Robert took his phone from his pocket but declined the call. “She’s doing my head in”.   
“Well she’s your girlfriend”. 

“Ex” Robert amended, making Nicola gasp. 

“About damn time!” she grinned, patting him on the back “I’m proud of you. And if she gets too annoying you can count on me to help hide the body”. 

This, at least, got a laugh out of Robert. “Thanks”. 

Nicola shrugged,”what are friends for?”

Before they could continue their talk of murdering his ex-girlfriend they reached the control room where a whole lot of suited senior agents were already seated including, Robert noticed with dismay, the Director.

“Thank you for coming, everyone,” the Director said as Robert and his squad sat down towards the back. “I’m sure all of you here are up to speed on the Dingle criminal empire”.   
What kind of question was that? Of course everyone knew about the Dingles. They were a crime family from up North whose criminal empire had grown world wide. The majority of the family were on several federal and interpol most wanted lists. Robert himself was writing a term paper on the family, he always had been interested in unique family dynamics.

The Director changed the slides to reveal what looked like a family tree. At the top was a man who looked a lot like a half drunkard pig farmer from up North with his shaggy hair and beard and ancient looking flannel. 

“Zac Dingle” the Director told the room of agents, “don’t be fooled by his appearance, this man started with cheap cons and selling moonshine out of a shed and became one of the most known criminals in the world. He also has a mean streak, he once left his own son in the hospital after hitting him across the head with a metal bar”. 

Speaking of the son whose head got bashed in just a few years back … the Director pointed to the scowling photo underneath Zac Dingle. “Cain Dingle” he continued, “new head of the family and possibly the most calculated and vicious of the lot”. 

“Next up we have the legacies” he pointed to a girl and a boy, “Debbie Dingle, Cains eldest daughter who is slowly gaining traction over in the States where she lives a pretty secluded life with her two kids, now the real up and comers of the family are …”

The slide changed to show two young adults, a boy and a girl, around Roberts age, maybe a couple of years younger. “Belle and Aaron Dingle, Cain's sister and nephew respectively”. 

Robert knew all about these two. It was rumoured that Belle Dingle had once shot a man eighteen times in broad daylight when she saw him kick his dog, and Aaron Dingle … well it was said that he had the highest body count of the whole family. Nobody had gone against Aaron Dingle and lived to tell the tale. He’d once tried to blow up France for crying out loud!

Upon seeing this recent photo of the two of them, walking down the highstreet with shopping bags in their hands, Robert knew instantly why this meeting had interrupted his breakfast. Aaron Dingle hadn’t been seen or heard of in two years, since his best friend and master bank robber Jackson Walsh had died under extremely suspicious circumstances.

“-Omega Squad will be taking the lead”. 

Hearing his squad mentioned (and Nicola jabbing him between the ribs) snapped back to attention just in time to see an agent towards the front of the table shake his head and scoff.  
The Director turned his steely gaze to the agent in question. “Is there a problem Agent Davenport?”

“I just think it’s funny how a fourth year squad is taking the lead on a Most Wanted case, must just be a coincidence your son is on part of that team” Agent Davenport shrugged. Robert half wished for the world to swallow him whole, especially when murmurs of approval sounded through the room. 

Director Jack Sugden set his jaw. “Omega Squad is taking the lead because the target is reported to be going to an up and coming restaurant filled to the brim with young adults. You and your balding head would stand out a bit don’t you think Davenport. And as for my son, one of the most promising students of this Academy ... I’m not a fan of nepotism, anything my son wants he fights for himself with no help from me, he is a top score afterall, something he achieved all on his own”. 

Now it was Robert who wanted to snort. “No help from his father”. Now wasn’t that the truth. 

“I expect everyone in their positions by eight o’clock and I expect Aaron Dingle in our custody by nine”. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t do blind dates” Aaron said adamantly for what felt like the millionth time that day as they pulled up outside of a restaurant.

“And I didn't do carbs or sugar after nine but then I discovered PopTarts and now I’ve gone up a jean size and have no regrets” Belle shrugged parking the car and turning to him. 

“Can we just go home, please. Cain wants us to go over those bank blueprints, the vaults gonna be pretty hard to crack”.

“Aaron” Belle said sternly, “don’t you even! Come on, you’ve had your two years of celibacy since the whole Jackson situation, two years of moping around the world like some angst ridden trust fund kid but it’s time to get back out there”. 

“I’ve dated … kinda”. 

“One night stands with people whose name you don’t even remember when you sneak out before sunrise don’t count”. 

Aaron huffed but didn’t refute her. He hadn’t dated in two years because he didn’t want to. He still didn’t want to. The whole notion of love and soulmates was dead to him. The last thing that was going to change his mind about it all was a blind mate with someone he’d never met.

“Do you know how much effort I’ve put into this” Belle finally said crossly, “I spent hours setting up your dating profile on the dark web then even longer weeding out the true sociopaths who just wanted to keep you in their attic and tortue you. I really think you’re going to hit it off with this guy, don’t you trust me?”  
Aaron could see by Belle's look that he wasn’t getting out of this without a fight and he really couldn't be bothered with icing a black eye or dealing with broken ribs so finally he sighed in defeat. “Fine. Give me the run down”. 

Belle squaled, triumph in her cocky smile. “Ok so his name is Alexi Milkovich and not only is he an incredibly talented assassin who comes highly recommended he’s also a doctor! And not bad on the eyes either from the photos I’ve seen”.

“How long do I have to stay for?”

“Until after the main course at the very least. If you’re not feeling it by dessert then yes you can leave but no pretending like your bullet wound is infected before that!”

“My bullet wound was infected last time!”

Belle shook her head. “Excuses, excuses” she muttered then looked down at the time on her phone, “now go on off you go, you’re late!”

Aaron did as he was told but made a point of slamming the door closed and flipping her off before he walked away. She merely blew him a kiss in return. 

*******

Robert was in place by half past seven. Half an hour earlier than needed. Him, Nicola and Jamie were suspended from the ceiling by harnesses, ready and waiting. 

“So” Robert began, “I’ve been thinking”. 

“Oh no” Nicola muttered, not interested in the slightest, she was too busy surveiling the busy restaurant below. 

“This year is our last year at the Academy …”

“Yep”

“And next year we’re meant to go on to be full fledged Agents”. 

“Your point Sugden?”

Robert bit his lip. “I don’t think I- I think I want to go to culinary school in Paris instead”. 

Now this got her attention. Her head flipped around to face him so fast, “Ha, ha, very funny Robert”.

Her reaction was one of the many reasons he’d been hesitant to mention this even though he’d been thinking about it for a while. 

“I’m serious Nicola”. 

Nicola huffed, she sounded more annoyed than anything. “What did I tell you when we first met?”

“Flirt with me again and I’ll chop your balls off and feed them to my dog?”

“After that”

“Squads stick together”.

“Exactly” she said, “squads stick together. Who knows when the hell Junior over there is going to graduate, but me and you, we’re in this together, till the end”. 

Robert was disappointed but not surprised and before he could say anything else a person zipped down beside him. 

“Robert!” a familiar shrill voice cried making Roberts stomach drop, “I have been trying to get a hold of you all day”. 

Nicola was already snickering as she moved closer to Jamie leaving Robert to face his ex-girlfriend all alone.

“Rebecca, what are you doing here?” if there was one place he’d thought he’d be free of her it was here, dangling from the ceiling on a federal mission. 

“What do you mean what am I doing here?” the blonde whimpered, “you broke up with me for no reason”.

“I had a reason,” he mumbled.

“Then explain it to me Robert” she said, a tear running down her cheek, “because I don’t understand. I loved you, I had our whole life planned out, our wedding, our kids names. And then you just dump me! Is there somebody else? Oh god there is, isn't there! I’ll fight for you Robert. Let me go up against her and I’ll rip her trashy extensions out without a problem”.

“Woah! Rebecca no … I broke up with you … I broke up with you because I don’t love you!” Robert said. It felt good to finally say it outloud, like a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Well … it felt good for approximately four seconds before she burst into tears. “I- I can’t do this right now” she sobbed, pressing a button and zipping up and away from Robert just as Aaron Dinle walked through the door. 

“As entertaining as all that was” Nicola said, “target is in sight”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. :)  
> folloe me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie


	3. Chapter 3

Alexi Milkovich looked … nothing like Aaron had expected. There was a certain look Aaron put together in his head when he heard “assassin” and the man sitting in front of him did not fit that look. 

Alexi was tall and skinny and after just a minute or two Aaron was starting to think that he bored his targets to death. 

“So what made you become an international assassin?” Aaron asked, making an effort for Belle’s sake as the starters were served. 

“Med school is expensive” Alexi said sipping on his mushroom soup, “did I mention I was a doctor?”

“Yeah, it’s come up a few times” and by a few he meant a gazillion. 

“Yes. I’ve always wanted to save people”. 

Aaron considered mentioning the irony of killing people to save money to go to school to save people but thought better of it. The quicker this date went the better. 

“What about you? What do you specialise in again?”

“Oh you know, Jack of all criminal trades, master of none” this was partly true although Aaron had always had a knack for robbery; carjacking, bank robbery, jewellery heists. 

He’d promised Belle he would stay till the main course at the very least but he was starting to think he might have a stomach bug. He could be infectious. Aaron might be a criminal but he wasn’t evil! 

Aaron gripped his stomach, “oh god” he muttered. 

“Is something wrong?”

“I think I have food poisoning, remind me to never eat from a weird looking van on the side of the road” Aaron said, pulling out his wallet. 

“Are you … are you ditching me?” Alexi gasped. 

“Ditching? Course not”. 

“Because I know how to kill you and bring you back to life” Alexi threatened, his fist tightening menacingly around his fork. 

Aaron sighed. This right here was exactly why he didn't like to get his dates from over the darknet. They always threatened to kill you when the date went south. 

Before Aaron could a) talk himself out of this, or b) run for his life and hope to never, ever see this guy again, something plopped into Alexi’s mushroom soup.

Both men shared a confused look. Alexi fished out the mystery object with his fork to reveal a cheap looking plastic bracelet. 

Confused, Aaron looked around. Left then right, then up. 

“Shit!” Aaron swore because multiple federal agents were suspended from the ceiling, guns out and pointing right at him. 

*******

Aaron Dingle in person was something Robert never thought he’d see in real life. He looked different to the photos Robert had studied over the year. This Aaron looked more … rugged and, dare he say, handsome, with his scruffy bears and leather jacket.   
“Pay attention Junior” Nicola hissed. All poor Jamie did was itch his nose. 

They watched as Aaron, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, slouched over to a table where a tall man in a sweater vest of all things welcomed him with a firm handshake. 

Alexi Milkovich. International Assassin. 

They didn’t know for sure what the reason behind this meeting was. Who did Aaron want killed? Any why didn’t Aaron just do it himself? 

Maybe he wanted to get rid of someone in the family? Maybe the prodigal nephew was making a play for the throne but needed someone else to do the dirty work? It wouldn't be the first time the Dingles had betrayed each other. 

“Can you hear them?” Robert asked Nicola who was using a device to try and listen.   
“Barely. I’ve made out the name Jack, I don’t remember any Jacks associated with the Dingles, do you? You’re the expert”.

Robrert racked his brain. “Nope, no Jacks”. 

“There was that Jackson dude” a familiar voice said, making Robert jump. 

For the second time that night he turned to see Rebecca beside him. Her makeup was perfectly done as if she hadn't been sobbing just fifteen minutes ago. 

“Bex! What are you doing here! I’m in the middle of a mission!”

“I know that which is why I’m going to make this quick. I love you Robert Sugden, I love you with all my heart, and I have ever since you gave me this” she held up her arm to reveal a plastic bracelet.

“Rebecca, I gave that to you from my Happy Meal when I was drunk,” he told her. 

“And I’ve treasured it, and you, ever since”.

“Wrap this up Sugden” Nicola gritted out. 

Robert growled in frustration. “Rebecca, I don’t love you. That’s why I broke up with you. I don’t love you, I don’t think I’ve ever loved you and I’m sorry but I’d rather poke my eyes out with a needle then spend the rest of my life with you”. 

“I said wrap it up not send her on a one way trip to the psych ward” his best friend muttered. 

“Fine” Rebecca’s voice wobbled as she began to pry the bracelet from her wrist, “you will regret this Robert Sugden” she hissed, finally pulling the cheap, too small bracelet from her wrist … only for it to fly from her fingers and fall, fall, fall ….

Robert looked down in horror as the bracelet fell into Alexi Milcovich’s soup with an inaudible plop. 

The two criminals looked left, then right, then … up. 

Robert pulled his gun in an instant, just as he’d been trained too. 

Aaron Dingle’s eyes grew wide, no doubt at the amount of guns training at his head.   
Just as fast Aaron flipped over the table sending the soup flying and the fellow patrons fleeing. Alexi pulled his own gun and jumped behind the table too as all hell broke loose and the shooting began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown got extended till 26th of April …  
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	4. Chapter 4

As messed up as it was to say but Aaron was used to being shot at. So used to it, infact, that as the bullets flew past him, barely missing the table he was currently using as a shield, he was able to keep calm and assess the situation. 

“You set me up,” Alexi said his accent more prominent in his panic as he shot at the agents descending from the ceiling. 

“Like fuck I did” Aaron spat loading his own gun, “I didn’t even want to come!”

Alexi glared and Aaron glared right back. This wasn’t the place to argue. They needed a way out of here. 

Aaron popped up and shot off three shots before ducking back behind the table and looking around. He nudged Alexi and pointed towards the bar. This table wasn’t going to last much longer, the bar would be better cover until he could find an escape. 

He had every intention of getting out of here alive and free, he had plans to kill Belle, he didn’t have the time to be killed or arrested right now and him and Alexi might not have worked out but he wasn’t going to leave the guy for dead. 

Alexi followed his gaze and nodded and on the count of three they both shot up and shot at the agents while running towards the bar and then diving over the top. 

“This is the worst date I have ever been on” Alexi grumbled as the liquor bottles exploded above them, whiskey and brandy and all the rest of the top shelf gush down like a waterfall. 

“Yeah well it’s not in my top five either mate” Aaron said still looking around, “listen I’m sorry, okay, it’s not you it’s me … and my idiotic kind of cousin who keeps trying to set me up because she thinks I’m going to die alone”.

Alexi looked him up and down, “you should see a therapist, I can recommend one, she also runs a successful drug ring out of Cuba”. 

“You know, I think I’m good”.

Finally Aarons eyes caught on a door hidden behind a potted plant labelled Storage Room, “well it’s been … interesting” Aaron said, “I’ll see you around” and then he legged it towards the door, kicking it open and running in. 

*******

Robert watched as two figures darted from behind the bar in opposite directions.

“Sugden, go right! Junior this way with me!” Nicola ordered. “Don’t die” she shouted before dashing off. 

Robert raced toward the door where the second suspect had fled, not knowing if he was chasing Aaron Dingle or his companion, the assassin. His training meant he had the ability to keep calm under pressure but still Robert could feel his heart beating in his chest. 

He slowed when he reached a corridor that led into a warehouse overflowing with boxes and crates that created a maze or sorts. Robert listened closely for any sign of the crimanl he’d been chasing but either they’d gotten away or as just as well trained as him. 

Gun out in front of him he continued deeper into the maze. 

As he went he wondered what would happen if he captured Aaron Dingle and brought him to justice. He’d be a living legend. The agency would give him awards, maybe even name a small country after him. His father would have no choice but to be proud of him. And he’d definitely be able to get top marks on his end of term essay. It was everything he’d ever drea-

_SMASH_

Black spots filled Roberts vision as he was punched so hard he fell into a pile of boxes, his gun flying from his hand. The person that punched him left him no time to breathe as they picked Robert up by his tie and hauled him to his feet. 

“Fuck” Robert swore dodging another blow. His body was working purely on instinct as he balled his own fist and aimed a shot at his attackers mid-section and then kicked the feet from under them, successfully breaking the other person's hold on him. This gave Robert enough time to shake himself off and grab the gun that had slid from his hand. 

He stood and raised his gun aiming at the other boys face … only to find a gun pointing back at him for the second bloody time that day. And to make it worse Aaron Dingle was the one staring at him cooly over the barrel **.**

*******

Aaron stared at the boy in front of him and he hated to admit it but he was speechless. The first thing he noticed was the blonde hair, the green eyes, one of which was red and beginning to bruise, no doubt from the punch Aaron had landed just minutes ago, and the tight pants.

The second thing he noticed was the gun pointed at his own chest and the uniform the boy wore; black slacks, white shirt and blue striped tie. Aka the infamous uniform of the students from _The Academy_ , a not so secret spy organization that was most known for its almost prepubescent agents. 

Cain had suggested sending one of the Dingle kids to the school, infiltrating them from the inside, until all of the younger Dingles, Aaron included, said they’d rather drown in a vat of acid then attend _The Academy_. If fifteen year old Aaron had known it’s students were half as good looking as the blonde in front of him he might have reconsidered. 

“Guy can’t even go on a blind date without being harassed these days” he muttered pulling back the safety on his gun, ready to pull the trigger in a second. Just cause this boy was hot didn’t mean Aaron wouldn't blow his pretty little head off if he had to. 

The blonde looked confused, “blind date?” he asked pulling the safety back on his own gun, “with an assassin?”

Aaron groaned, “hey it was my cousin who set it up, not me”. 

“You mean you weren’t meeting to put a hit on your uncle?”

“Why would I want to kill my uncle? He’s the only father figure I’ve ever had”. 

Blondie pulled a face, “that doesn't help prove your innocence, I've low-key wanted to have my father assassinated since I was ten”. 

Aaron stared at the boy. Well that wasn’t what he was expecting a good tooshies Academy trained boy to say. He sighed and said, “no I was meeting because Belle hoped we’d fall in love and get married or at the very least hookup in the alley behind the restaurant". 

“I’m guessing getting shot at kinda kills the mood huh?”

Was this guy stupid? Did they teach common sense at his super secrete school? Aaron was beginning to think not. 

They were in a stalemate. Both had guns aimed at the other and there didn’t seem to be any way out for either one of them. Aaron was slyly taking in his surrounding, assessing if he’d make it to the fire exit fifteen feet away when the boy talked.

“You’re not what I was expecting” he mused and Aaron could feel his eyes taking over him.

Part of him, the stupid part, was almost glad he’d let Belle convince him to wear his tightest black jeans.

“What?”

The blonde boy blushed, “I’m writing a term paper”. 

“On me?” This felt weird. 

The blondes blush deepened, “well you and your family”. 

“Right,” Aaron nodded. “What’s your name?” It felt weird that the guy was writing a whole bloody term paper on not only Aaron but his own family and yet he didn’t even know the guy's name.

“Robert” Robert said instantly before frowning. “I probably shouldn't have told you that”. 

“Robert” Aaron repeated. “Look mate, I don’t know about you but I’m not in the mood to die tonight, and my arms are getting tired. Either I shoot you or ... we go our separate ways and both live to hopefully meet another day”

“Let me get this straight” Robert said, “you want me, an officer of the law, to let you, one of the most wanted criminals in the world, walk out the door. Just like that?”

“Yep,” Aaron said, popping the P. 

Aaron could see the cogs turning in Robert's head until finally he began to slowly lower his weapon. “I swear to God if you turn around and kill me after this I will haunt your ass”. 

Aaron smirked and made a point of eyeing special agent Robert up and down. He shrugged, also lowering his gun slowly, “I suppose that won’t be the worst thing in the world”. 

A loud sound echoed through the room. It was the sound of the door from the restaurant being kicked open. Robert turned at the sound and Aaron took his chance. 

By the time Robert turned back around Aaron Dingle was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. hope you're all stayin safe and enjoying this fic, thanks for all the lovely comments.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie (or just shoot me a message if you're as bored as I am)


	5. Chapter 5

Roberts head was turned for ten seconds, twenty at most, but when he turned back Aaron Dingle was gone. His whole body was buzzing with adrenaline and maybe excitement too. On one hand he’d just been face to face with Aaron Dingle and not only was he alive and breathing but he … had enjoyed talking to him.

That was bad.

Robert didn't have to be a genius to know that when a five minute conversation with an infamous criminal who'd punched him so hard he'd seen stars was more entertaining and fun then making out with his now ex girlfriend was a bad sign.   
The image of Aaron Dingle was imprinted in his brain. He was shorter in person then he'd imagined but so much hotter. 

Oh god this was really bad. 

"Robert!" Nicola called out. She was running towards him, gun pointed and Jamie on her tail. "Are you alright? We lost the other guy, slipped into the crowd amid all the chaos. Where's Dingle"

"Gone" Robert said. His voice sounded … confused? Dissapointed? How hard had he hit his head?

Nicola grabbed Roberts arm and whirled him around to face her. She started patting him down and checking him over. A snarky remark of "buy me dinner first" was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He was still playing the events of the last five minutes on a loop in his head. 

"Holy shit Sugden! You're alive!" 

"Am I supposed to not be?" Robert asked his closest friend. 

"I'm not going to lie" she said, now examining his blackening and bruising eye, "I 100% expected to find you decapitated or at the very least slowly dying in a pool of your own blood".

"Ew. That's gross. And morbid" Jamie added scrunching his face as he finally holstered his weapon. 

Nicola shot him a dark look that could make even the hardest of agents flinch, "that's the reality of the job Junior".

"Ye of little faith" Robert said ducking his head as Nicola went to prod his eye. "I'm alive, sorry to disappoint. Look this place is a bust. Can we get out of here now?".

Now he was slowly coming back to himself Robert wanted to get out of here. He wanted the day to be over. He wanted to go home, run a bath, watch the new episode of Killing Eve and maybe go over his notes and files for the millionth time to find out every scrap of detail about Aaron Dingle he could get his hands on.

There was nothing weird about that. It was all intel. An investigation. Nope. Definitely no other reason he wanted to commit Aarons face with his bright blue eyes, hot scruffy beard and curls to memory. No reason at all. 

Nicola nodded but looked at him in awe. "Robert do you know what this means? You're the only person to ever go face to face with Aaron Dingle and live to tell the tale".

If Aarons face had been the last thing he ever saw, well that wouldn't have been the worst thing he supposed.

*******

Aaron was seething with rage by the time he got back to Belle's car. He'd had to take the long round,an extra two miles completely in the wrong direction to make sure nobody else was following. He was pissed at Belle but he didn't want to lead the feds straight to her. 

He made a point of slamming the car door closed as hard as he could behind him when he climbed in and buckled up. 

"I hate you" he said.

By the evidence littering the dashboard while Aaron had been suffering through the most boring, agonizing date where the shootout had been the most excitement all night, Belle had treat herself o McDonalds; burgers and chips and chicken nuggets.

Belle turned to him and sucked on her straw. Aaron knew without having to ask that she was slurping innocently on a strawberry milkshake. "Oh hey"

Aarons glared grew darker. "Don't hey me" he grouched, "I'm mad at you. Pass the chicken nuggets".

"Mad at me! What have I done now?" she exclaimed but obliged, passing over the box of nuggets and a packet of ketchup. 

"That stupid date was your idea! I had to sit through Dr Boring telling me about med school and how he juggled killing foreign officials around his midterms for forty minutes! And the food was gross".

"That's what happens on a date Aaron" she told him, "conversation! He tells you about his interests and hobbies, you tell him about yours. Did you tell him how you like football, cars and making my life difficult?"

Aaron stuffed two chicken nuggets in his mouth whole to stop him from cursing Belle out. "I didn't get the chance" he said, "because the feds turned up and started shooting. Didn't you hear it?"

"I was busy" she mumbled.

Aaron gave a pointed took to the cries and burger in her lap. 

"Ok tell me everything".

And so he did. He told her everything from being offered a drug dealing therapist, to the cheap bracelet falling into the soup, to the shoot out.

"And then Blondie followed me into the connecting warehouse and we held a gun to each to each others heads" he concluded, "he's writing a term paper on us".

Belle squinted at her cousin. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your voice did a thing and your lips twitched into something resembling a smile when you mentioned Blondie". 

Aaron scowled, "no I didn't".

"Yes you did!" Belle grinned, "Blondie was hot wasn't he? Oh god do you have the hots for an Academy boy?"

"His name is Robert and no I don't".

"Oooo first name basis. Speical Agent Robert. You know I could probably find him for you. If you want" she offered.

"I don't want" Aaron told her but he was lying. The fact that he was still thinking about Robert was proof that he was more interested then he was willing to admit.

Belle shrugged "suit yourself" she said before turning on the engine.

They were just five minutes from the renovated warehouse they called home when he sighed in defeat. "What do you mean you can find him". 

*******

An hour later and Belle had hacked into The Academy server and rooted through dozens of students file. It was easy to find because they knew his name and round about age.

Belle shook her head as she typed breaking down the last firewall, "these guys think they're so clever" she said as Roberts photo began to load on the screen, "barely broke a sweat getting into this". 

The Robert on the screen was younger then the Robert Aaron had met earlier that night. He wasn't smiling in the photo. His face was set in a straight line, no smiling or frowning. Aaron supposed it was meant to make him look professional or intimidating but really it only made him look bored and annoyed. 

"Oh look at this" Belle highlighted something with the mouse, "he's a Top Score".

There was a test all applicants had to take before joining The Academy. It assessed their cunning and wit and whatever else. Top Marks were apparently incredibly rare. It basically meant they would become the perfect spy. 

"Omega Squad, blah, blah, blah, a sister and a brother, blah, blah, blah, best marksman ship in his class … oooo look at this" Belle exclaimed. "Mother: Sarah Sugden. Deceased .. woah. Says here she was kinapped and killed as an act of revenge against his father. Robo here would have been about six years old".

Talk about trauma. "Who's his dad".

It took a second to find but once she did Belle snorted. "You're not going to believe this" she said, "his dad is Jack Sugden. As in Director Sugden, the head of the whole beauro. You really know how to pick 'em don't ya".

*******

It took hours before Robert could escape to the safety of his bedroom. 

They'd had to stay at the restaurant until their superiors showed up which they did forty-five minutes later with the Director in tow. Roberts dad had wanted to know everything that had happened, every tiny detail. What had Dingle been eating? What gun did he use? None of this would help track Dingle but it would be written down and stuffed into a file anyways. 

When his dad found out Robert had been alone with Dingle he zeroed in on him. Robert had craved this sort of attention from his father for years but now that he had it he didn't want it. 

Robert may or may not have stretched the truth slightly when recounting the fight with Aaron Dingle. He amped up the fight, made it sound like he got more puches in then he actually did and he completely missed out the part where he told the criminal his name, that he was writing a paper about him for a class and that he'd left him go. 

The Director seemed happy with his story. Or well … he didn't seem mad. "You should have shot him between the eyes" Jack told his son simply, "you shouldn't have let him get but at least your alive"

"I should have shot him even if it meant me dying"

Jack gave his son a look. "That is your job. That is what you signed up for". 

More like that's what he'd been bullied into from a young age, never allowed to discover himself or his true passions.

Robert didn't say a word. He merely nodded. "I'll do better next time". 

Jack nodded. "Get some rest. I want a report on my desk by the end the day tomorrow". 

Robert watched his father go and as soon as the door to the house he shared with his Squad was closed he flipped him the finger. 

Arsehole. 

With a sigh Robert made his way up to his room. 

"Good work tonight" Nicola called out to him as he passed her room. "I'm glad Dingle didn't gut you like a fish".

"Yeah me too" he snorted pushing open his bedroom door. 

Robert stripped off his t-shirt and flicked on the light. He began rooting through his dresser looking for a specific pyjama shirt when he heard a loud thud behind him. His weapon still in the back of his pants was out and pointed infront of him in a second and he spun around. 

Robert stared, mouth open wide at the sight infront of him. 

Climbing and falling in through his open bedroom window was Aaron Dingle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy. new chapterrrrr. let me know what you thought :)  
> follow me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm writing a new fic. Don't judge me. Comments loved and appreciated. Stay safe <3  
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


End file.
